


How the Cables Got Shredded

by wickedorin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ...a little dubcon..?, ...well a little at the end there but, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, definitely not fluff, pleaure-pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request: "Dante punishing Nero for being an idiot then realizing that was the kid’s plan all along.  + Daddy kink"





	How the Cables Got Shredded

**Author's Note:**

> …Well I haven’t written that particular kink seriously before, so that might explain why Dante actually worked with me rather than against me this time. …Yeah, that’s why. Also it must be said that over the years I have amassed a lot of headcanons so… uh… This might be a little “brutal” on the scale of roughness. But then they’re not quite human operating under human standards or morality, are they? Abso-fucking-lutely not. Keep that in mind before diving in. ………This is longer than it should be but it’s been so long since I got to write these little shits I don’t care.
> 
> (And yes, I know. Don't like, don't read, don't drop anti bs remotely near my doorstep.)

Three hours.  He’d hung there in that makeshift swing, hands bound behind his back, legs splayed open and kept that way by potentially the most creative use of old electric guitar cables he’d ever encountered (and that was saying something, knowing Dante for a few years), for _three hours_.  To be fair, Nero knew he’d pushed.  Accidentally at first, then increasingly purposely, refusing to admit that he fucked up or apologize for going out on his own when he knew he shouldn’t have.  Then he had to make a joke about how kinky it was for Dante to try and keep him tied up and… well, that had been three hours before.

There was a… thing.  About those with devil blood.  Half-bloods _especially_ , but it was true with the… “quarter-blood” portion of the population too: pretty much everything was about sex.  Not _everything_ , of course, because relying on the human side was more than possible, but the problem with _that_ was that humans were pretty much all about sex too.  It was just… in a different way.  And Nero’s knowledge of Dante over those years he’d known him included how to set him off.  Dangerous knowledge to have.

Dangerous and hot and when you’re a bored young man who’d just barely escaped with his life, coming down from an adrenaline high and discovering (not for the first time) that the half-devil was _very_ good with knots and _very_ irritated to the degree where he was looking to lash out at anything and everything.  Well, he was right to be called an idiot.  Especially because he kept living up to it when the older man finally came into the room again.

Unfortunately he kind of missed the whole first minute or so of Dante’s attempted lecture.  Nero only managed to catch something about how he should have consulted that single brain cell in his head to _call first next time_ before the younger man decided to launch a perfectly obnoxious, bratty, _eager_ verbal boundary-crossing declaration of war: “Great advice _Dad_.”

Dante stopped.  For the most part, he was very much in control of that devil side of himself, recognizing it for what it was and removing himself from the situation before it got control.  But that had already _happened_ , and he _thought_ the concern was passed.  He’d also underestimated the power of one vicious little _brat’s_ whine and how _angry_ he remained at Nero almost not having come back at all.  “Oh is _that_ what you want right now?”

It was at about that point when Nero knew he hadn’t just crossed a line, but had somehow warped light years past it while setting it on fire sometime in the distant past.  He couldn’t help a little _fear_ coiling in his stomach, but it was a far distant second to the arousal.  Particularly when he saw the hint of red-gold in Dante’s eyes.  He knew he ought to have been afraid.  And sure, he thrashed a little when the older man reached to _tear_ his clothes off with little effort, tatters left between cables and skin, but the sound he made when his cock was suddenly freed to open air definitely wasn’t a protest.

Dante didn’t seem to acknowledge it at all, throwing the ripped clothes on the floor before stalking over to the desk with heavy footsteps, _yanking_ a drawer out and having at least the presence of mind to coat one hand in thick lubricant.  “My boy wants to be punished, huh?”

It wasn’t the _lubed_ hand that slapped hard and punishing across his ass, Nero crying out in honest surprise at the strike–then moaning, rough and slightly broken as a single finger slowly, forcefully pressed inside with little.  _Oh fuck_.  Little late for negotiations, and a little too late to make his mind work; the lust and the _need_ were driving everything else away, making him want that sweet burn, the edge of pain that sparked alongside the pleasure.

And Dante, clearly, was getting off on the whole thing, twisting his finger before adding a second, sending another _crack_ echoing across the room, another clear handprint forming on the other side of Nero’s ass.

Everything was lost.  Control, time, exact events; Nero moaned and hissed and _shouted_ at the fast stretch, could only breathe and whimper when he felt Dante’s cock start to push in, too fast and too hard but _fuck, fuck, more, faster, good, so good, so_ –

The electricity across his skin seemed to spread and encompass both of them as the older man picked up a brutal pace, hands like claws as they dug into Nero’s hips, his own thrusting with abandon enough for the makeshift sex swing to give whining little protests as the rubber and wire were tugged and stretched nearly to their limits.

When Nero felt the edge of orgasm approach ( _Already?  Shit._ ), back arching, body tensing, he _expected_ to come.  He did not _expect_ Dante’s hand to reach and squeeze the base of his cock, stopping him.  He also didn’t expect to find words so quickly, or ones quite so loudly screeching: “ _Let me come you fucking asshole!_ “

The dark chuckle quieted him.  Deep, commanding, a dangerous purr.  Too-sharp teeth grazed the side of the younger man’s neck, and he went still.  Dante didn’t, but he did slow down some.  “Better rephrase that, _kid_.”

_Oooohhh fuck_.  Pride _should_ have gotten in the way.  Even teetering on the edge, so close to what instinct wanted and so close to _Dante_ , he really should have been able to come up with a few more quips.  Just to be difficult.  Instead, what rushed out of him was, pleading and needy, “ _Please let me come, Daddy_.“

Somewhere in the very, very dark confines in the back of Dante’s mind, there was a simple and horrified little, _Oh shit_.  It was stabbed and left to die somewhere with the oncoming rush of his own orgasm, giving one more hard thrust as his hand shifted to pump Nero’s cock until he too spasmed, tensed, and came with a long, helpless sound of pleasure.

They both went still for a bit.  Those cables held, if barely, but they would need to be replaced.  Yeah, that was the better thing to focus on at the moment.  Until Dante knew he _needed_ to pull back, to get the kid out of the bonds and fucking _not_ deal with what he’d just done, because…  Well.  No.  Wasn’t gonna think about it.  But when he looked up to take in Nero’s expression… there was a relieved, blissed out smile.  “You little _shit_.”

The younger man had the decency to look a _little_ embarrassed.  Barely.  “Yeah.  Well.”  Then a moment later, “I’ll call next time, okay?”

That wasn’t even _remotely_ what the older hunter had been thinking about.  But… well, that was progress.  Dante dragged an ever so slightly cum-splattered hand down his face, sighing heavily into his palm.  “That was _incredibly_ fucked up, you know that right?”  He did not add, _Even for devil spawn_.

Shrugging was pretty much impossible with the way he was still tied up and hanging, but Nero managed something close enough to nonchalance to be real.  Realistic, anyway.  “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

That _definitely_ wasn’t the fucking point.  “Did _you_?”  The question was thrown like an accusation, trying to reach out for more anger to cover over the panic starting to curl itself around his chest.

Nero was oblivious about a lot of things on the best of days.  Instinct, though?  He had a pretty good one.  Taking a shaky breath, letting the moment calm for just a second and a half, he made eye contact (blue again, just blue) and nodded.  “Yeah.”

There was a moment of actual vulnerability in his expression before old habits closed in around it, Dante swallowing and looking around for the nearest blade to cut through the bindings with.  “Yeah, alright then.  Just don’t do something that _stupid_ again.  Plenty of annoying things you do around here to get punished.  And you owe me new cables.”


End file.
